It is known that in the rolling of metallic rolling stock, for example metal strip, liquid or gaseous treatment media are used for lubricating and cooling purposes. These treatment media are different depending on the type of rolling process: in the case of hot rolling, in which the rolling stock is heated up to several 100° C., a water-oil emulsion is usually used; in the case of cold rolling, in which the temperature of the rolling stock before the rolling operation is usually below 100° C., the lubrication in the rolling aperture is mostly effected by a cold-rolling oil, with a coolant liquid being used in addition.
Although the rolling liquid which is introduced is collected, in the case of both hot rolling and cold rolling, at the base of the roll stand, and can in principle be reused in the rolling process after reprocessing, it is endeavored to keep the usage of lubricants and coolants as small as possible.